Midnight
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: When i new case starts Valkyrie and skulduggery get help from a unlikely person. Also someone has fallen in love with Valkyrie who she never thought would. Pairings VC/D and SP/OC?
1. Her

This couple come into my head when watching twiligt

I thought i would give it a go

so enjoy

* * *

(Someone's POV)

I sat in the lonely prison I was in. It was cold and the window let in a light breeze that made me slightly shiver. Of course I couldn't escape thought the window. Since it had iron bars to strong for my strength. The only thing I had in this cold room. Was a bed which I wouldn't even call a bed and a sink and mirror. I rose from where I was sitting on the cold stoned floor and walked over to the mirror. As usual my skin was pale but more pale then usual. I had cut my hair since I last remembered. It not longer hung over my shoulders. Instead it sat just above my eyes. I had enough of my reflection and sat on the bed. I lied down and let my mind wonder.

The first thing that wondered into my mind was _her. _I always thought of her. I hated her at first. Well I thought I did. We were enemies meant to hate each other! And when she scared me for life am sure I would wont revenge. But for some reason no. Soon after that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I tried to deny it but I couldn't it was true and there was nothing I could do to get rid of that feeling. I was in love with _her. _The problem was she would never love me back. I was a criminal a monster she had no reason to love me. But I still hoped.

I looked at the window as I watched the sun hide behind the horizon. I stood once more and prepared to shed my skin. But before I allowed the monster to take over.

_Her_ name came into my head.

_Valkyrie Cain._

_

* * *

_

Do you know whose POV it is?

please review

i shall update soon


	2. Meeting Raven Shadows

_Valkyrie Cain was not happy!. She fumbled with her house keys (Gordon's house). She opened the door and walked straight in dropping her bag on the floor. She was on the verge of tears._

_A meet a nice guy. I on a couple of dates with him. Then he tries to rapes me!. Valkyrie thought to herself. She couldn't told the tears in any longer. She started crying. She fell onto the couch and just sat there. Letting the tears fall down her face freely. She heard footsteps and jumped from the couch hoping it wasn't him!. Instead of it being him a tall skeleton appeared in the doorway wearing a suit. He gasped when he saw her crying._

"_Valkyrie what's wrong?" Skulduggery asked grabbing her by the shoulders. Valkyrie didn't say anything she just started to cry again. Skulduggery hugged her._

"_Shhh, its ok, what happened?"_

"_Zach…he….he…tried to rape me". Skulduggery's hands clenched into fists._

"_Why do men always treat me like this?" Valkyrie whispered. Skulduggery broke the hug and wiped away her tears._

"_He's not good enough for you" Skulduggery said to her. Valkyrie smiled a little and then sighed. Skulduggery is so right Valkyrie thought to herself._

"_Is there a reason why you're here?" Valkyrie asked trying to change the subject._

_Skulduggery's hands drop "What can't a friend visit?" He was pretending to sound hurt._

"_No" Valkyrie said laughing._

"Fine" Skulduggery said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a single file. He handed it to Valkyrie and she sat down and read it.

_Name : Harrison Gordon._

_Sex: Male_

_Birthday: 1921, 25th__ of May_

_Country: Ireland._

_Crime: Murder and torture. _

_People's names :Unknown._

Valkyrie put the file down. And looked up at Skulduggery, who had his hands in his pockets.

"Harrison has escaped from prison and wishes to continue his life work"

"Which is?"

"He's like a mad scientist. He'll take any random person then do tests"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow "Then how do they die?"

"Either the test will kill them or he will"

"So now we must stop him!" Valkyrie said rising from the couch. Skulduggery laughed then nodded. They headed out the door then into Skulduggery's Bentley. They drove down a normal road. But after about half hour they turned down a road. The road was made of dirt and besides them was lots of green tree's and plants.

"Where are we going?" Valkyrie asked.

"Where going to go visit Bella Gordon" Skulduggery answered.

"Who the heck is Bella Gordon?"

"She happens to be the only person who ever survived Harrison's torture and she also happens to be a friend I haven't seen for a while"

"Wait did you say Bella Gordon. Is she related to Harrison"

"Yes, she happens to be his daughter"

Valkyrie's face turned sad. Skulduggery looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery asked.

"Nothing, Its just that who in there right mind would wont to torture there own family?"

"Someone like Harrison, That's how her mother died"

"Poor girl" Valkyrie whispered. The Bentley turned another corner and they arrived at a small cottage. It was in a open space with tall tree's surrounding it. It was made out of stone and had a small chimney. They got out of the car. Valkyrie heard something coming from behind her. Valkyrie turned and nearly screamed. Skulduggery turned to look at her and Valkyrie pointed to the ground.

A Black snake was sliding on the ground towards Valkyrie. It was the size of a full grown python. It's eyes where huge and a blue green colour. It was coming at Valkyrie fast. Skulduggery stepped in front and summoned a fireball into his hand. The Snake beard its teeth and was ready to strike.

"Viper enough!" Yelled a voice from behind. The snake didn't stop but instead of attacking them it went straight passed them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie turned around to the owner of the voice.

Before them stood a young girl about the same age as Valkyrie. Her skin was very pale and she had the most raven hair. She was slim and was wearing a black sun dress, bear foot. Her eyes where blood red and around her neck was a silver chain with a single black crystal.

The snake went up her leg and wrapped itself around her waist and rested its head on her shoulder. Watching Valkyrie very closely. The girl smiled revealing white teeth and ran at Skulduggery. Valkyrie thought she was going to attack. But instead of attacking she hugged him.

Skulduggery hugged her back. She broke the hug and did a small bow.

"Am sorry Viper tried to attack you" The girl said. "Just doesn't like much strangers"

"Viper knows me" Skulduggery said.

"Yes but not her" The girl said looking at Valkyrie. Valkyrie notice something about her. She didn't seem human. More like a Vampire.

"Ah Valkyrie this is Bella Gordon. Bella this is Valkyrie Cain" Skulduggery said gesturing to Bella.

"Its not only Bella" The girl called Bella said.

"Ah so you've finally picked a name" Skulduggery laughed. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Bella smiled "Raven Shadow at your service" Skulduggery lightly laughed.

"Your mums name" Skulduggery whispered. The girl now known as Raven nodded. Raven turned to Valkyrie and took out her hand. Valkyrie smiled and shook it.

"I've heard about you. Such a brave girl"

Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery suddenly reached into his pocket and brought out a small package.

"Told you I wouldn't forget. Happy eighteen birthday" Skulduggery said handing her the package. She was the exact some age as Valkyrie. Raven smiled and took the package. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw what was in side. It was a big black bracelet

With blue swirls.

Raven squealed and jumped into skulduggery's arms. "Thankyou so much Skulduggery" She yelled.

"Happy birthday" Valkyrie said. Raven smiled and gave Valkyrie a hug.

"Thanks" Raven said. She slid the bracelet on her wrist and looked at it. Viper slid onto the ground again and slid of into the trees. Raven watched her pet disappear and then starting walking into her house. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed her in. The inside of her house was cute. When you walked in there was the lounge room. It had wooden floors and walls. There was a blue rug and a white couch. The TV was in front of the couch. In the corner was about 3 bookshelves that was stacked with books The kitchen was in the same room it had white counters with stools. It had everything you needed in a kitchen, fridge, stove, dishwasher etc. There was one thing Valkyrie notice. Laying on the couch was a sword. Its handle was black and had a black piece of string handing from it. But that wasn't the thing Valkyrie notice. It was the shadows that were circling it.

"I see you changed you weapon" Skulduggery said, also noticing the sword. Raven looked at Skulduggery and smiled.

"Yeah my jacket broke" Raven shook her head "Shame to it was my favorite jacket". Raven sat on the couch and patted the space next to her for Skulduggery to sit down.

"So what brings you to my place" Raven asked as Skulduggery sat down. Skulduggery handed her the file and she took it. She read it for one moment until her face went sad. She put the file on the small coffee table. She sighed.

"So my crazy dad has escaped" Raven whispered. "Am guessing that you wont my help?"

Skulduggery nodded. "But you don't have to"

Raven sighed again. "I'll think about it" They all heard a noise from outside. Raven was outside in a flash. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed her. Raven picked up Viper and put her ear to Vipers mouth as if she knew what Viper was saying. Ravens face turned serious and then the snake went into the house. Raven turned to the house and went inside. Before Valkyrie and Skulduggery had a chance to follow her in she was back outside in a flash with her sword.

_She's to fast to be human _Valkyrie thought to herself. Raven turned to face them both.

"Someone's on there way and they don't sound friendly" Raven said. "You guys have to go inside and hide"

"No were going to help you" Skulduggery said.

"Your cant. Its properly someone my dad has sent. He cant know you're here so please Skulduggery go inside and hide" Skulduggery looked at her for a moment before nodding and going inside. Valkyrie followed them. The hid bellow the window so they could watch what was happening. The tree's shuffled a bit before a person appeared. He was bald and his body was so big and muscular it looked like he might explode. He was tall like a troll and was marching towards Raven who was sitting on the ground like she was doing nothing. She looked towards the person and smile

"Little Timmy its been awhile"

"Don't call be little Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

Raven shook her head "What has my dad done to you?"

"My uncle has made me stronger and better then you and your brother"

"Must of made you more stupid as well by the looks of it" Raven started laughing

"Don't you dare laugh" He roared "Speaking of Family, thats why am here. To take you back"

Raven stood from the ground "There's no way am going back so you can just run along now"

"I'll make you then" Timmy roared before charging at Raven. Raven jumped in the air and did a flip twisting her leg so she could kick him. She kicked him hard on the nose and landed back on her feet. He swung his arm at her but she jumped in the air again. Bringing out her sword she slashed it across his arm. He hissed in pain and watched at the shadows moved up his arm, making the pain worse. He roared again. Then his body expanded and he become much bigger.

"Oh shit" Raven muttered. He swung his arms again and this time he hit Raven hard in the stomach. All the wind was knocked out of Raven. She took a deep breath. She dodged his punch and flipped threw the air. She slashed out her sword and got him across his chest. He hissed and as Raven went to land on the ground he swung his fists and caught her legs. Raven fell to the ground and held onto her broken leg. Timmy went to kick her but she rolled. She stabbed her sword into his foot. He jumped back and pulled the sword out. Which was a huge mistake. If you touch a Necromancer weapon without permission the shadows will crash you.

Once he touched the sword the shadows spreaded quickly around his arm. There was a noise that went quack and Timmy dropped the sword, holding his broken arm.

"You stupid girl!" Timmy yelled. He brought his foot down on Ravens chest and then there was another quacking noise. Raven grabbed her side and screamed. Before he could do it again. Viper came out of nowhere and wrapped himself around Timmy's neck. Timmy tried to remove viper but he held on tight, starting to choke him. From the inside of the house Skulduggery stood when he heard Ravens scream.

"No!" He yelled before running outside. Skulduggery appeared outside and ran straight for Raven. Her breathing was hard and blood was running out of her mouth.

"Take my sword" Raven whispered before fainting. Skulduggery turned to see that Timmy had fainted as well. Thanks to Viper. Skulduggery picked up Raven and her sword and ran to the Bentley with Valkyrie following him. Viper wrapped himself around Ravens waist again. They all got into the car and drove off.


	3. Half Vampire

Skulduggery drove fast and soon they were at the cinema. Skulduggery carried her inside with Valkyrie following. They found kenspeckle doing some tests. He frowned when he saw Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery what happen to Valkyrie now?" He said. But then he saw the girl in Skulduggery's arms.

"Put her on the bed" Kenspeckle ordered. Skulduggery did as he was told and put Raven on the bed. Kenspeckle began his work on healing Raven. It took a full 1 hour until Kenspeckle was finished. Everyone waited in the room. Except for kenspeckle who said he had other business to attend Valkyrie sat on the chair reading a book. Skulduggery was walking around the room.

"Skulduggery will you calm down" Valkyrie said without her eyes leaving the book.

"I am calm" Skulduggery said, stopping in his tracks. Raven stirred a bit and rolled onto her side but didn't wake up.

(FlASHBACK)

"_Please dad" Raven begged._

"_Come on honey it wont hurt" Harrison said while bringing out of needle. He put the needle near her arm._

"_Please don't do this!" Raven begged again. _

"_Don't touch her!" Yelled her brother. Harrison laughed and put the needle in her arm. She felt the pain in less then a second and started screaming._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Raven woke up screaming. She started shaking and could feel the pain all around her body. Skulduggery was at her side in the second he heard her scream.

"Raven are you alright?" Skulduggery asked her.

Raven nodded "Just a bad dream" Raven lied back down on the bed and squeezed skulduggery's hand. "Thank skul" She said and let go of his hand. Skulduggery nodded and went to the door.

"I'll be back. Need to go talk to kenspeckle" Skulduggery said while heading out the door. Valkyrie and Raven sat in silence until Raven spoke.

"So how long have you known Skulduggery for?" Raven asked.

"For nearly about 6 years" Valkyrie answered.

"Ah. So how did you two meet?"

"Well I met him at my uncles funeral. But I didn't find out about the magic until he saved me from one of Serpine's henchmen. Well we stopped him together and then after that I sorta become his partner".

"Can you do magic?" Raven asked while sitting up from the bed. She hopped over to Valkyrie and sat down enjoying the chat she was having.

"Yeah. I found out am an ancient and now skulduggery is teaching me elemental"

"That's so cool"

"So how did you and skulduggery meet?"

"You properly already know but my dad was a madman. He use to be sane. Well my mum was a Vampire" Raven whispered. Valkyrie leaned in closer, wanting her to go on.

"But they had trouble because how can people be together if one sheds their skin and goes crazy every night" Raven continued. "My dad was a scientist already and decided to find a potion that could stop that. It took him 5 years to find the right potion. And he nearly died five times. So once my mum started taking the potion they got married and had me and my brother. We were happy but dad wanted to continue his work. So he started doing these crazy tests. And soon after he needed test subjects so he used people. Some people died during the tests and my dad didn't care!. My mum wanted him to stop but he wouldn't. and he soon became insane. He needed new test subjects and used the first thing he could think of"

"Oh that's so sad"

"Don't worry me and my brother survived"

"Wait, if your dad's human and your mum was a vampire doesn't that make you….-"

"Half vampire" Raven interrupted. "But my brother is a full vampire. And once my dad found out I was half vampire he forgot all about my brother and started doing tests on me. If changed my life forever. I am immortal. All vampires are immortal but I wasn't meant to be" Raven's voice cracked.

"Really?!" Valkyrie asked shock.

"Yeah and then Skulduggery came along and caught him. He also helped me get my life back together."

"How come you age then?"

"Well according to my dad. I will reach an age where I will stop ageing all together. Harrison wanted to use what he used on me but Skulduggery stopped him before he could". Before Valkyrie could say anything. Skulduggery came into the room.

"Raven your going to need a place to stay" Skulduggery said. "Your dad can't know where you are. So your going to stay at my place"

"Skulduggery. Your house can only fit one person" Valkyrie said.

"What do you suggest then?"

"She can stay at my place" Valkyrie offered.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure am sure" Valkyrie said smiling. Raven smiled and followed Valkyrie out the door hopping.

Skulduggery took them back to Valkyrie's house and left an hour later. Valkyrie showed Raven around and a few minutes later they were both sitting in the lounge room. The sun had gone down and Valkyrie asked Raven a question she was thinking about for a while.

"So what's it like for you at night?" Valkyrie asked. Raven was playing with Viper when she heard the question.

"Pardon?"

"Vampires shed there skin at night. So since your half what happens to you at night?"

"Oh. Well nothing but I do have a monster inside me and I do my best to ignore it"

"Oh"

"You don't have to worry". Valkyrie nodded and then eyed the snake that was asleep on Ravens lap.

"So how did you get a snake like viper?"

"My mum loved animals and she got me Viper for my birthday. I love reptiles" Raven smiled and patted Viper on the head. Valkyrie smiled and looked out the window.

"So Skulduggery told me its your birthday tomorrow" Valkyrie looked at Raven and smiled.

"Yeah, am turning eighteen" .

* * *

(Someone's POV).

I held the tightly wrapped package in my hand waiting for them to let me send it. It was Valkyrie's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to get her a present. I didn't know why but I felt I had to. Of course I didn't put my name on it I didn't wont them to know. The guards let me in and I put the package in the box. I sighed and stood their for a few moments. Maybe I shouldn't send her the present. I went to reach for it but a guard called my name.

"Dusk!" The guard yelled grabbing my arm. "Its nearly sundown". I allowed the guard to put me back in my cell.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up the next morning and slowly made it down stairs. When she reached the kitchen she found Raven near the stove wearing white shorts and a blue T-shirt. Raven heard Valkyrie come in and turned around smiling.

"Happy birthday Valkyrie!" Raven said.

Valkyrie laughed and sat down on the table. Raven walked up to Valkyrie and placed something in her hand. Valkyrie opened up her palm and smiled. It was a small bracelet made out of blue and black string. It was quite pretty and Valkyrie placed it on her wrist.

"Thanks Raven. But you didn't have to"

Raven shrugged "I've only known you for like a day but I felt the need to get you something"

There was a knock at the door and Valkyrie went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw a man dressed in a suit. Before Valkyrie could say anything the man handed her a package and walked away. Valkyrie walked back into the kitchen with a shack look on her face. She sat back down and Raven looked over her shoulder.

"What's that?" Raven asked walking over to Valkyrie.

"Am not sure" Valkyrie whispered. She opened the package and she gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful single silver chain with a red blood diamond in the shape of a rose.

"Wow. Whose it from?".

Valkyrie looked at the package but saw no name.

"Must be from Skulduggery?" Valkyrie whispered.

"What's from Skulduggery" Skulduggery said as he came into the kitchen. He saw the necklace and tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't get you that. I got you this" Skulduggery said taking out a small bag. Valkyrie took it and looked in side. She smiled and pulled from what was inside. It was a series of books she always wanted to read. The twilight Sega. She gave Skulduggery a hug and thanked him.

"So who got you the necklace?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know"

"ohhhh. Valkyrie has a secret admirer" Raven said. Skulduggery looked at her and then he gasped. "It better not be from Zach" He said

Valkyrie shook his head "He doesn't know where I live or when my birthday is"

"It doesn't matter. Come on we better go we have a madman to catch" Skulduggery said.

Raven crossed her arms "But I made breakfast!"

"It doesn't matter"

Raven glared at him

"Fine you two can have breakfast before we leave" Skulduggery said shaking his head. About half an hour later the girls had eaten breakfast and had got changed. They met skulduggery out the front.

"Will you be helping us Raven" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah I guess I will. But I know someone else who can help us"

"Who?" Skulduggery said from behind Valkyrie.

"My brother"

"Are you sure he'll wont to help"

"Yes!"

"Fine. But keep him away from Valkyrie" Skulduggery said hopping into the Bentley. Raven got in the back with her pet and Valkyrie sat in the front.

"Whose her brother?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery turned towards her as he drove. "Your remember Dusk don't you?"

Valkyrie's face turned pale.


	4. Seeing Dusk and going to school

Valkyrie sat in the front of the Bentley playing with her fingers. She was nervous. She hadn't seen Dusk in a long time and she was sure he hated her. Raven poked her head out between the seats and looked at Valkyrie.

"What did Dusk do to you?" Raven asked.

"I sorta scared him for life" Valkyrie whispered.

"oh. Am guessing he wants revenge"

"Yeah" Valkyrie's voice cracked.

"You know Dusk may always want revenge but he can be very protective sometimes"

"Yeah to you but not me"

"Yeah well. One time a nearly got rapped by a drunk friend. Dusk freaked. I don't know what he did to him but he had to change schools"

"So he's very protective over you?"

"Yeah. He can be really nice when you get to know him"

"Am not sure I wanna get to know him" Valkyrie whispered. She expected Raven to get mad at her but she just nodded.

"I understand. Don't worry I'll protect you". The Bentley stopped and they walked into the building.

Dusk sat in his chair in front of the table "Who would be visiting me?" Dusk mumbled to himself. He heard the door open and frowned when he saw Skulduggery Pleasant walk into the room. He slightly smiled when he saw his partner Valkyrie Cain walk into the room as well. Then someone else walked in he hadn't seen for 5 years. Raven walked in with Viper wrapped around her waist and arm. Dusk looked at the necklace she was wearing. It was a single silver chain with a black crystal. Dusk smiled when he saw the necklace he got for her fifth birthday.

When Raven saw him she nearly squealed.

"Dusk!" Raven yelled and jumped into his arms. Dusk laughed and hugged his sister. Raven looked up at him and smiled. "You cut your hair" Raven said putting her hand threw his hair.

"Yeah" Dusked mumbled and gave her another hug. Then he notice her leg. It was swollen and bruised. "What happen to your leg!" Dusk asked.

"It got broken"

"How?!"

"I'll tell you later but right now we need your help". They all sat down around the table.

"Are father has escaped" Raven whispered to Dusk. Dusk growled and slammed his fist on the table. "What?!"

"He escape and we could really use your help"

"Of course I'll help. I wanna stop that mother-" Before he could finish Skulduggery was already standing.

"Glad to have you aboard" Skulduggery said cheerfully. Dusk looked at Valkyrie and she didn't look to happy.

"But" Dusk said.

Skulduggery's shoulders dropped and he sat back down. "What?"

"If I agree to help you. You have to let me out of jail". Valkyrie's mouth dropped and Skulduggery went completely still. They were both silent for a good five minutes until Skulduggery spoke.

"You have a deal. BUT if you do anything wrong or hurt Valkyrie I'll through you back in here, got it?"

"Sure" Dusk said smiling his white teeth. Raven smiled and they all left the room. Dusk had to sign some papers and then they left. They were walking to the car when Dusk stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Where being followed" Dusk whispered. Every turned in the direction Dusk was looking in. The waited a few moments and nothing happened. Until Timmy busted threw the bush and grabbed Raven.

"Ha. Now I have you" Timmy laughed. Dusk hissed and leaped into the air. Dusk landed on Timmy's neck and flipper him over. Raven landed on the ground with a thud and was on her feet in a flash. Timmy flung Dusk onto the ground. Then Timmy started to expand again. He was bigger then before and the same size as a troll. He stomped on the ground and charged at Raven. Skulduggery stepped in front and blasted the air at him. Timmy went flying landing on the ground. He roared and charged at the closet thing to him. He swung his hand at Valkyrie. She dodged but then he swung his other hand and got her in the nose. Valkyrie knocked into the wall and felt blood run down her nose. Timmy charged at her again. Valkyrie's legs couldn't move and Timmy was coming fast. Before Timmy could hit Valkyrie again. Dusk sweep Valkyrie up in his arms and started running.

"Meet you at Valkyrie's house" Dusk yelled. He continued to run. He was quite fast and as he ran tree's and plants zoomed past them.

"Put me down!" Valkyrie yelled.

"When we get to your house" Dusk said. He speed up and soon they were back at Valkyrie's house. Dusk put her down and Valkyrie nearly fell down but Dusk caught her arm. Valkyrie shoved him away.

"What's wrong with you?!" Valkyrie said. "A couple years back you try to kill me and now your being nice and saving my life!"

"Some people change. I am sorry for all those years ago"

Valkyrie was shocked. Dusk the Vampire was saying sorry to her!. Should she believe him?.

"Why should I believe you"

"I didn't expect you to. But I am sorry" Valkyrie looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. Valkyrie didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for saving me" Valkyrie whispered. The Bentley stopped in front of them and Skulduggery hoped out. He ran to Valkyrie and asked if Dusk did anything. Valkyrie said no and walked inside the house.

A few hours later Skulduggery had left Valkyrie's house. Valkyrie was sitting in the lounge room reading a book and Raven was talking to Dusk in the kitchen.

"So do you understand" Raven said to Dusk.

"Yes. No harming Valkyrie. Am not going to attack her"

"Well I trust you. So why did you save her anyway?"

"Because"

Raven crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Dusk"

"I just felt the need to save her ok" If it was any other person Raven would have left it at that but this was her brother so she wouldn't let it go.

"I think there's more to that" Raven smirked.

Dusk frowned "Like what?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. Plus I recognise that necklace from anywhere. You're the one who sent her that necklace. It was like mine!. But different"

"You better not be thinking what I think your thinking"

"You like Valkyrie Cain!" Raven squealed. Dusk put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. At least I don't like a bloody skeleton!" Ravens eyes went wide and she pulled away. She crossed her arms again.

"I don't like him!"

"you've had a crush on him every since you were 15" Dusk smirked. Raven hit his arm playfully and walked into the lounge room.

"Raven am guessing that Dusk needs a place to stay?" Valkyrie said when Raven sat next to her.

"Nah am sure he can find a place". Raven said. "are you forgetting what happens to vampires at night?"

"Oh" Valkyrie whispered. Valkyrie had forgotten what happen to them at night. She was to busy thinking about Dusk. She wasn't thinking about him she was just thinking about when he said sorry._ Maybe he has changed _Valkyrie thought. Dusk came into the room and showed them a needle.

"Don't have to worry about me" Dusk said. Raven frowned.

"Your taking the stuff mum use to?" Raven asked.

"Yes" Dusk said. Valkyrie rose from the couch and crossed her arms.

"Dusk you can stay here. But if you do anything stupid I swear I will kill you"

"Yes ma'am" Dusk joked.

Valkyrie turned around and smiled. She headed upstairs and went to bed. Dusk slept on the couch and raven slept on the chair with Viper wrapped around her safely.

Valkyrie woke up the next morning and sighed. It was the start of a new school year and Skulduggery made her go. She hoped out of bed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. The school that she went to with the awful toxic twins had no uniform so they could were what ever they wanted. She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. Dusk was sitting in the lounge room talking to Raven.

"I have to go to school" Valkyrie said randomly. Raven looked up at her and smiled.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Skulduggery's making me"

"Do you need a lift?".

"Am going to take the bus"

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah it's ok. I'll see ya later" Valkyrie walked out the door and Raven waved goodbye. A few minutes after Valkyrie had left Skulduggery come through the door.

"Hello everybody, Where's Valkyrie?" Skulduggery said as he came into the lounge room.

"She's at School because you sent her" Raven said.

"Ah ok. Speaking of school your going to"

"What?!" Raven screamed throwing her hands in the air. "Your cant be serious?!"

"I am, so come on get ready"

Raven turned to Dusk for help but her brother nodded. "You should go, that way dad wont know where you are" Ravens mouth dropped and she poked her tongue out at Skulduggery as she walked up stairs. Skulduggery laughed.

Valkyrie walked to the back of her history class and sat down. She always sat at the back of her class. According to her reflection she had no real friends. Valkyrie signed and pulled out her books. Her teacher Mr Down called the classes attention.

"Students we have a new student with us today". The class room door opened and the new student walked in.

"Everyone this is Bella Gordon" Raven stood in front of the class wearing a black skirt and T-shirt with boots. She had her raven hair down and had a simple black bag. She smiled to the class and walked to the back of the room. She smiled when she saw Valkyrie and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Valkyrie whispered as the class began.

"Skulduggery signed me up". Raven whispered back. The class went on and when the classed had finished Raven had to go to her locker.

"I never thought I would see the day where Valkyrie finally got a friend" A voice said from behind Valkyrie. Raven and Valkyrie turned to see the Toxic twins standing before them, thinking there so cool.

"Are you must be Carol and Crystal" Raven said. Valkyrie had told her about these to in there class.

"You must Valkyrie's so called friend" Carol sneered. They both laughed. Raven sighed.

"Do you have something wrong with you?. Look at what your wearing" Carol said.

"What were wearing is so much better" Crystal said.

"To bad your face isn't" Raven sneered. Crystal and Carol stepped closer trying to scare her but Raven stayed completely still. Valkyrie laughed.

The toxic twins turned there face to Valkyrie "You shut up!" They said "And you Bella better watch you back understand" They sneered at her.

"Hey you two remind me of someone I've seen before" Raven said. Raven brought her hand to her chin and pretended to be thinking.

"I know!. You two remind me of Frankenstein!" Raven said. Before the twins could say anything Raven grabbed Valkyrie's arm and walked away.

At the end of School Valkyrie and Raven walked home. When they walked in Dusk and Skulduggery were talking. When they heard the girls walk in they looked towards them.

"How was school?" Skulduggery asked.

"We saw Frankenstein!" Raven said cheerfully. Dusk raised an eyebrow and Valkyrie answered his unspoken question.

"Also known as the toxic twins!" Valkyrie said smiling. Dusk smirked and Started talking to Skulduggery again.

_Its true _Valkyrie thought _He is changing_.

* * *

I suck at making jokes............am not sure if i got the Toxic twins names right......aw well

please review!. the more reviews the quicker i will update......hopefully


	5. Dancing and Kidnapping

Valkyrie got up the next morning and got ready for school again!. She put on skinny blue jeans and a black jumper. Valkyrie ran down stairs and found Raven who was wearing black tights with a black mini skirt with a red t-shirt and black jacket. She smiled at Valkyrie and they both ate breakfast and meet Skulduggery outside.

"Ready for school girls?" Skulduggery said cheerfully.

"No!" The girls said at the same time and got into the car. Skulduggery drove the girls to school. They both hoped out of the car and walked into the building. After a couple of lessons the girls were eating lunch when Raven saw a poster on the cafeteria wall.

"Valkyrie look!" Raven screamed. Raven jumped out of her seat and ran towards the wall. Valkyrie followed and found a poster. It had a picture of a girl dancer doing the splits and on top had huge words saying DANCE PERFORMANCE! 13TH OF JULY. LOOKING FOR GREAT DANCERS!.

Raven grabbed the poster of the wall.

"Please can we do it!" Raven begged.

"Am not a very good dancer"

'I'll help you PLEASE?!"

"ummm..well……Fine!" Valkyrie groaned and Raven squealed and dragged Valkyrie to the dance studio. A few minutes later they walked out. Valkyrie was sulking and Raven had a big smile on her face. On Friday night they will be performing a dance in front of a audience with just the two of them. Valkyrie was nervous. She was a terrible dancer but Raven promise to help her. After a couple more lessons the girls finished school and walked home.

Later that night Valkyrie and Raven where in the backyard practicing there dance moves. Raven asked if they could do I couple of handstands and the dance was going well. It was smooth and went with the music Valkyrie had picked out. Valkyrie was doing a handstand when Dusk came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Dusked asked. Valkyrie screamed a little before she messed up her handstand and started to fall. Dusk caught her by the waist.

"Thanks" Valkyrie said.

"What are you guys doing?" Dusk asked again.

"Me and Raven are doing a dance performance at school" Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery came walking outside and looked at Raven who was doing a handstand.

"Raven what are you doing?" He asked.

"Me and Valkyrie are doing a dance performance" Raven told him.

"Need help?"

"Why would we need help?"

"As you well not know, I am a great dancer" Skulduggery said proudly.

"Your so full of yourself"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are" Raven said. She walked up to him and took his hat. She placed it on her head.

"Hey that's my hat!"

Raven started to laugh and then she ran of.

"Your getting it now Raven!" Skulduggery said chasing after her. The chased around in circles around the house. Raven came to a sudden stop and Skulduggery crushed into her. They both fell onto the ground laughing.

"hem HEM" Valkyrie said. Skulduggery stood up and help Raven. Skulduggery took back his hat.

"Were meant to be dancing" Valkyrie said.

"Sorry" Raven said and the girls walked of. But then Raven stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Your coming to the dance right?" Raven asked Skulduggery.

Skulduggery nodded to her "I'll be there" Raven smiled then went to catch up to Valkyrie.

(2 DAYS LATER: NIGHT OF THE DANCE)

Valkyrie was nervous, very nervous. She was in the dressing room with Raven and they were both getting ready for the dance. They were both wearing the same thing. Black tights and a mini skirt with no shoes and a black t-shirt. Raven had red string wrapped around her arms and legs also around the waist and Valkyrie had the same but blue. Valkyrie was playing with her fingers when Raven walked up to her.

"Valkyrie you ok?" Raven asked.

"Am fine just nervous"

"Me to" Raven whispered. Valkyrie looked at her and Raven just shrugged. They heard there names being called and walked onto the stage.

The dance started of smoothly and went along with the music. But as the music got faster the started to do handstands and do moves together. In the last move Raven grabbed Valkyries hand and flipped her over her shoulder but Valkyrie landed on her feet and did a twirl . Raven did another handstand and finished in a split. Valkyrie slide in front of her and that's how they ended the dance. People rose from their seats and clapped. Raven and Valkyrie bowed and ran of the stage.

"Whoo hoo, we did it!" Raven screamed. Valkyrie laughed and they gave each other a hug.

After there dance teacher congratulated them they walked outside to see Skulduggery. And to Valkyrie's shook Dusk was there to.

"You came!" Raven said while running over to Skulduggery and giving him a hug.

Valkyrie looked at Dusk and raised an eyebrow. "You came?"

"Yes. I have an interest in dancing" Valkyrie smiled and started walking.

(Valkyrie POV)

I walked of towards the Bentley. _Am learning more about Dusk everyday _I thought

_Do you want to learn more? _I voice said in my head.

_Am not sure _I told myself.

_But his good now so maybe you could get to know him?_

_What if he isn't good._

_What if he is?_

_He may be pretending. He could still be evil._

_So get to know him then and find out._

(No one's POV)

They all got into the Bentley and drove back to Valkyrie's house. Everyone was in the lounge room when Raven walked out of the room. She went to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. She ignored the monster inside her head begging to come out. She sighed and looked up at the stars. Admiring them.

"Raven?" Raven turned around and smiled.

"Hey Skul" Raven said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valkyrie watch Raven leave the room.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery stood from where he was sitting.

"I'll go ask" Skulduggery said following her. Valkyrie looked at Dusk. _Great. Now am left alone with him_ Valkyrie thought. They both sat there in complete silence until Dusk broke it.

"I understand if you don't trust me" Dusk said. Valkyrie looked over at him.

"I sorta do but-" Valkyrie sighed "You use to be evil"

"Yes am aware of that, but am trying to change"

"Really" Valkyrie asked rising from her chair. "How don't I know that your pretending".

Dusk didn't say anything. So Valkyrie continued "Its good that your helping us but you have tried to kill me twice" Valkyrie said. Dusk sighed and also rose from his chair.

"I am sorry for that"

"Your telling the truth?"

"Yes" Valkyrie looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"So what are you going to do after the case" Valkyrie asked putting her arms across her chest.

"I don't know" Dusk whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something wrong Raven?" Skulduggery asked. He walked over to where she was standing.

"Am fine..just worried" Raven whispered.

"About what?"

"My dad".

"I'll protect you from him". Raven smiled and gave him a hug.

"I don't know what's going to happen once the case if over" Raven muttered.

"Am sure you'll work it out".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dusk notice the necklace Valkyrie was wearing and smiled. Valkyrie notice that Dusk was smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nothing, its just wear did you get that necklace?"

"Someone sent it to me for my birthday I don't know who"

Dusk started to laugh.

"What?" Valkyrie asked again.

"Don't get mad but I know who got you that necklace"

Valkyrie frowned and then something clicked in her head.

"Its was YOU. WHY?!?"

"Well I felt the need to, its my way of saying sorry"

_He is telling the truth _Valkyrie gasped and did the most shocking thing. She ran to Dusk and gave him a hug. Dusk was shocked but hugged her back. Then there came a knocking. Valkyrie ran to the door and when she opened she gasped at the person standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven heard the sound of music pass the balcony and shut her eyes and listen to it carefully. She stood there lost In her thoughts when Skulduggery tapped her shoulder. Raven turned to him and smiled.

"Dance with me Raven" Skulduggery asked and offered his hand. Raven smiled and took his hand. They moved to the middle of the balcony and started dancing to the music near by. Skulduggery twirled Raven and she giggled. The continued to dance.

"Wow your right, You are a good dancer" Raven whispered.

"Am always right" He said cheerfully. Raven laughed again.

"I missed you all those years" Raven whispered.

"I missed you to" Skulduggery whispered back.

He twirled her a couple more times them dipped her. She smiled up at him. Skulduggery looked into her blood red eyes then he slowly leaned in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zach?" Valkyrie gasped. A tall man with short brown hair was standing before her. It was the guy she had gone on a couple of dates with and then……he tried to raped her. Valkyrie stepped outside and shut the door behind her. She turned to Zach and slapped him across the face. He took a few steps back and put his hand to his cheek.

"What the heck was that for?!" He asked.

"Hmm let me think, I KNOW for trying to rape me you idiot" Valkyrie snapped at him. He smirked and took a step forward.

"Ah come on I was only having fun"

"FUN!?!. You tried to rape me!". Zach grinned and took a step closer. Valkyrie backed into the door and he put his hands on each side of her head against the door.

"I know you enjoyed it" He whispered. He leaned in to kiss her but she shoved him away. He growled and grabbed Valkyrie's wrist and pinned them above her head. She tried to free herself but he just tighten his grip. His lips touched hers and Valkyrie wouldn't kiss back. She kneed him in the stomach and he let her go. He scowled and went to touch her but then something grabbed him from behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skulduggery leaned in and his white teeth touched her lips. Raven's eyes went wide but then she closed them and kissed him back. His teeth felt soft against hers. It felt like he had real lips. They broke the kiss and Raven looked at him. He grabbed both her hands and looked at her.

"What's it like?" He asked her.

"What's, what like?" Raven asked confused. Skulduggery lightly laughed.

"Kissing a skeleton?"

"Oh, well it felt like you had real lips, not bad at all" Raven smiled. They both turned towards the door when they heard a crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The person grabbed Zach by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"I believe she doesn't want you touching her" Dusk said. He walked up to Valkyrie.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Valkyrie slightly blushed and looked down she nodded.

"Who the heck are you?" Zach asked getting of off the ground.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" Dusk smirked. Raven and Skulduggery ran outside.

"Whose this?" Raven asked Valkyrie.

Valkyrie whispered into Raven's ear and her eyes went wide

"HE WHAT?!?!" Raven hissed at Zach and punched him in the face.

"You keep your dirty hands of my friend!" Raven hissed at him. Zach growled and shoved Raven and this time Dusk hissed at him.

"You keep your dirty hands of my Sister!" Dusk yelled and shoved Zach. Zach jumped up from the ground and wiped his blood nose he looked at Valkyrie before he ran of.

"Coward" Dusk muttered. Raven gave Valkyrie a hug and Skulduggery asked her if she was alright. She said she was fine when suddenly she felt a giant hand lift her up of the ground.

"Timmy!" Raven yelled. Timmy laughed and looked at Valkyrie.

"Whoops wrong girl" He scowled and dropped Valkyrie. Raven dodged as he swung a fist. She jump in the air and he caught her by the ankle.

"Let me go!" Raven yelled. Timmy laugh and before anyone could attack Timmy grabbed a small potion and threw it to the ground. A big cloud of blue dust appeared and once it cleared Timmy and Raven where gone.

* * *

Sorry it took long to update

eh.....sorry about the dancing bit. am not good with writing about dance anyway............

R&R


	6. The Chosen One!

Raven woke up and found herself in a chair chained. She had somehow fallen asleep and woken up in a old warehouse. She pulled on the chains but they would budge. She sighed and dropped her head.

"Great" Raven muttered to herself. Someone opened a door and a person came walking through with Timmy behind him.

"Its been awhile hasn't it dear?" Harrison said to his daughter. Raven scowled but them smiled at her insane father.

"Yes it has father" Raven muttered.

"Your properly wondering why you're here?"

"Ya think!" Raven snapped. Harrison laughed and clicked his fingers and Timmy left the room. A couple moments later Timmy returned holding a glass box. It held a sword. The handle of the sword was black and it had large blue string wrapped around the handle. The actual sword was silver and it looked quite sharp, at the end of the sword there were carves that were going in and out making it look sharper. The sword was in mid air.

"Nice sword" Raven said while looking at it with wonder.

"Its quite a beauty isn't it?. Took me a while to fine it"

"What's that got to do with me?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face. Harrison grabbed a chair and put it in front of Raven then he sat down.

"Well before I got captured by Mr pleasant I made an amazing discovery. You see I found out that there is someone known as the 'Chosen one' and who ever this Chosen one is will be able to wield great power and control that sword right there" He said while pointing to the sword.

"No one is aloud to use the sword except for the Chosen one and I decided to find this Chosen one. And after years I found out that the chosen one was in my own family." He laughed and continued "I started doing tests, at first I thought it was your mother but the tests ended up killing her"

Raven felt tears well up in her eyes. "MUM DIED JUST SO YOU COULD FIND THIS 'CHOSEN ONE?!?!" Raven gasped.

"The lost of your mother was a shame but I had to continue, So I started doing tests on you my dear. The tests should of killed you like your mother but it didn't did it?. So I started doing more tests and I forgot about your brother, and I soon found what I needed" He stood up from the chair.

"it's a shame though I had to wait 8 years until the Chosen one could use there power. Can you guess who the Chosen one is?" Before Raven could answer he continued.

"The chosen one is only allowed to use the sword and power until they turn eighteen and I had to wait 8 years for you to turn 18 Raven"

Raven felt tears run down her eyes. "Your saying am the chosen one?" Raven gasped.

"Yes my dear you are. And now that your 18 you can use this power. The power you can wield is amazing, your going to be the most powerful necromancer in the world. You will be able to do things no necromancer has ever done before and with you in my control I'll be able to use it" He laughed.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CONTROL OVER ME!" Raven screamed.

Harrison continued as if he didn't hear her. "You wont have to put your shadows in an object because they wont boil your blood because you'll be that powerful!".

"I can't wait to have control over you" Was the last thing he said before him and Timmy left the room.

Raven growled and started crying. She glancing over at the sword in the glass box. Raven eyed the sword and for some reason she concentrated. Raven gasped when the sword disappeared.

Raven nearly screamed when the sword appeared in her lap.

"Mum" Raven whispered and she started crying. She didn't know how long she cried for but she felt a strange feeling in her body. The feeling grew and Raven got a headache in her head. She looked down at her feet and screamed. Her legs looked like they were on fire but the fire was black. It spreaded from her legs to the rest of her body. The chains around her rusted and died.

Raven stood from the chair and looked at her body.

"So this is what he meant" Raven said. The feeling inside her body grew and so did the shadows around her body. She tried to stop her new found power but it wouldn't. The ground beneath Raven died and Raven's eyes turned black. Her new power was taking control of her and she couldn't stop it. Ravens world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skulduggery paced around the lounge room with Dusk and Valkyrie sitting on the lounge.

"Where could she be?" Skulduggery said.

"Am not sure" Dusk asked. Skulduggery stopped in his tracks and just stood there thinking. All of them sat there deep in there thoughts. They were interrupted when Skulduggery's phone rang. Skulduggery answered his phone.

"Skulduggery speaking" He said into the phone.

"There's been a what?" Valkyrie could here the mumbling of the voice on the other line but couldn't make out the words

"Where?"

"Ok we will be there" Skulduggery said before putting his phone away.

"We must leave, There's been a massive explosion near a warehouse and it may have something to do with Harrison" Everyone walked out the door, eager to find Raven. They all got into the Bentley, including Viper who put himself safely around Dusk's waist. They drove down the road fast and in about half hour later they arrived at an old warehouse.

The whole warehouse was very old and the wood was weak and breaking away. There was a massive whole in the roof and when they entered Valkyrie's mouth feel open. In the middle of the warehouse there was a massive crater as if a meteorite had crashed into it and it was black as if the ground was dry and dead. There were a few people scanning the area and a few cleavers. Near the crater they saw one of the worlds most powerful man. Mr Bliss stood by the Crater talking to a man.

Skulduggery turned to Dusk and Valkyrie "Can you feel it" Skulduggery asked.

"Feel what?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"All the death magic in here" Dusk answered her. They all wondered around the warehouse. Valkyrie looked down into the crater and slide down the side. She walked around inside the crater and notice something right in the middle. It was hard to see because it blended in with the black crater but the object seemed to be covered in Shadows. Valkyrie slowly walked closely to the object and when she neared the shadows suddenly disappeared to reveal the body of Raven with a sword in her hand. Her body looked unharmed and Valkyrie kneeled besides Raven.

"Skulduggery, Dusk!" Valkyrie screamed. Soon Skulduggery and Dusk where besides her and gasped when they saw Raven.

"What's that?" Valkyrie asked while pointing at the strange sword in Ravens hand. Skulduggery kneeled besides Raven and grabbed the sword. He turned it in his hands and touched the handle.

"Its real?" Skulduggery gasped. Dusk looked at the sword as well and his eyes went wide.

"The 'Chosen one' " Dusk gasped. Valkyrie gasped as well. She had heard of the Chosen one and that they would become the worlds most powerful necromancer but that's all she knew.

Skulduggery picked up Raven. They had to speak to Mr Bliss and he aloud them to leave. They drove back to Valkyrie's house and put Raven on the couch. Everyone went to bed except for Skulduggery who decided to stay until Raven woke up. It was about midnight when Skulduggery was reading a book.

Raven sat up and screamed. Skulduggery leaped from the chair he was sitting in and sat down next to Raven. Raven climbed onto his lap and clung onto him. She was crying.

"Raven,shhh its ok" Skulduggery whispered

"No its not!. Am the stupid Chosen one!. And if I wasn't mum wouldn't be dead!" Raven whispered back, nearly snapping at him.

"Its not you fault"

Raven didn't say anything. She continued to cry into Skulduggery's chest. They both sat there for a few moments. Skulduggery looked down at Raven and notice she was looking up at him. She seemed to be thinking hard.

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked.

"Its just that…..ah its nothing" Raven whispered.

"You can tell me"

"Well I wanna try something".

"Eh. Ok" They both got up from the couch. Skulduggery stood still as Raven put her hands on both sides of his skull.

"Am not sure this is gonna work" Raven muttered. "Apparently since am the Chosen One I can do stuff no Necromancer has ever done before and I have heard that some Necromancer's can bring things back to life". Before Skulduggery could say anything Raven shut her eyes and concentrated. Skulduggery gasped when he felt her shadows go inside his skull. He felt nothing for a few moments but then he felt a tingling feeling. Raven dropped her hands and opened her eyes. She gasped and took a step back.

Skulduggery felt normal. But when he brought his bony hand up to his face he gasped. He felt flesh!. Skulduggery ran to the mirror above the fire face and looked in. He had the same human face he remembered. His skin was slightly tanned and he had black hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were green. He seemed to be in his twenties?

**(A/N: I know skulduggery is like 400 years old but Raven's new power also allows her to bring Skulduggery back to life at any age)**

"How did you do that?" Skulduggery whispered as he turned around to look at Raven.

"Well I sorta brought you back to life" Raven said rubbing the back of her neck. "Only your head though" Raven asked. Skulduggery chuckled and walked back over to Raven. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Raven" Skulduggery whispered. Raven looked up at Skulduggery and smiled.

"Can I try something?" Skulduggery asked Raven. Raven nodded. Skulduggery quickly put his arms around her waist and his human lips touched hers. Raven gasped and kissed back

She wrapped her arms around his neck. The both pulled back when they needed to breath.

"Eh. Raven?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah?"

"You can turn me back cant you?" Raven smiled and once more she put her hands on both sides of Skulduggery's head. His face turned back into a skull and Raven smiled. Skulduggery felt his face and laughed. They both sat on the couch and feel asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valkyrie woke up sweating. She sat up and gasped, she wiped under her eyes with the back of her hand and felt tears. She sobbed silently and pulled the cover's of off her. Valkyrie then notice someone sitting in her chair across from the room. The person wasn't skinny enough to be Skulduggery and they looked to manly to be Raven.

"Dusk?" Valkyrie whispered.

"This may seem creepy that am in your room but I heard you screaming in your sleep" Dusk whispered back to her as he rose from the chair and sat on the end of her bed.

"Just a nightmare"

"What happened?"

"Parents died" Valkyrie muttered.

"In the dream or…."

"Parents died when I was fifteen" Valkyrie cut in.

"Am sorry"

"Its ok. Its my fault anyway, me and Skulduggery had to stop a madman who wanted revenge on Skulduggery, he used me to get to Skulduggery and to get to me he used my parents" Valkyrie started sobbing. Dusk didn't know what to do so he stood from the bed and went to head towards the door….

"Please don't go" Valkyrie sobbed. Dusk was so confused at this moment. Valkyrie sobbed again. Dusk signed and sat on the bed next to Valkyrie. She rested her head on his shoulder and pulled the covers back on.

"Thank you Dusk"

"Your welcome"

"I still cant believe it"

"Believe what?"

"That your good"

Dusk laughed "I cant believe it either"

Valkyrie slightly laughed and then signed. She looked up at Dusk and smiled. She shocked herself when she kissed Dusk. It only last for about 2 seconds and Valkyrie didn't say anything she just sighed again and fell asleep in his cold arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning and Raven had fallen asleep on Skulduggery's lap. Raven began to wake up when I loud voice came into the lounge room.

"Awww aren't they cute together" Valkyrie said cheerfully. Her and dusk were both standing in front of the lounge Skulduggery and Raven where sitting on. Valkyrie was smiling and Dusk was sending daggers at Skulduggery.

"Yeah just wonderful" Dusk muttered.

"Not more wonderful then this" Raven said. She placed her hand on Skulduggery's jaw and concentrated. Skulduggery grew a human face and Valkyrie screamed.

"Holy shit!, How did you do that?" Valkyrie screamed.

"Just apart of my new powers" Raven smiled and kissed Skulduggery on his cheek. Dusk continued to glare at Skulduggery.

"I swear if you do anything to harm or upset my sister I will rip you apart" Dusk muttered and left the room.


	7. Attack of the Vampires

It was later that night and Raven was once more on the balcony watching the full moon. She sighed and leaned on the edge thinking about her whole day some much had happened.

She heard a low hiss from behind her. Raven slowly turned and saw nothing behind her. She heard another hiss and her head snapped up.

"Ah shit" Raven muttered. On the roof were 5 vampires, they had all shredded they skin and they were all crouched and hissing getting ready to attack. They all leaped at her at the same time. Raven leaped into the air and landed on the roof with the vampires now on the balcony. They all turned and hissed at her. Raven was ready to attack when Shadows started to appear in her hand. Raven gasped when the Chosen Ones sword appeared in her hand. Shadows covered the sword and Raven gasped.

"Looks like I wont be needing my other sword now" Raven said. She grinned and flicked her new sword. When she flicked her sword a string of shadows cut a vampire across the chest. They all leaped at her again and she jumped into the air. While in the air she swiped her sword and hit a vampire in its chest. When she landing on the balcony she realised her sword was no longer in her hand. She looked at the vampire she had just hit, her sword was still placed though its chest and the vampire was dying.

The vampires skin started to crack and bleed. The skin turned to dust and the only thing left of the vampire was blood, dust and bones. She clicked her fingers and her sword returned to her hand. One of the vampires went to leap but then froze. Raven heard the sound of a gun. The vampire fell to the ground and Skulduggery was standing behind it holding his gun.

Before he could say anything. Ten more vampires appeared on the roof.

"Ah shit!" Raven said before they all attacked. Skulduggery and Raven attacked the Vampires

Raven backed away from a vampire and wiped the sweat on her forehead. She stood still and shut her eyes. She concentrated and tried her best to ignore the burning feeling going though her body. She focused on her mind and the monster begging to be set free.

Ravens skin turned grey and tightened around her muscles and when Raven opened her eyes they were black. Her nails grew and her teeth grew pointy. Once Raven had finished turning into her vampire side she leaped at the other vampires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valkyrie was down stairs not knowing what was happening on the balcony she was reading one of her uncles books when Dusk came into the lounge room. Valkyrie looked at him and then quickly looked back down at her book when she blushed. Dusk sat down and looked at Valkyrie.

After a few moments Valkyrie realised that he hadn't looked away yet. She put down her book with a soft _Thud_ and looked at Dusk.

"Something wrong?" Valkyrie asked. Dusk rose from him chair and Valkyrie thought he was going to leave but he walked up to her.

"Why?" Dusked asked her. Valkyrie also rose from where she was sitting and was only a few feet away from him.

"Why what?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"Why did you kiss me?" Valkyrie blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know.." Valkyrie whispered.

"Am glad you did but why, I use to be evil for christ sakes! And I've nearly killed you twice!"

"I don't think I care"

"You should, am sorry for hurting you and trying to kill you but…."

"I forgive you!" Valkyrie nearly screamed while taking a step closer to Dusk. Dusk turned his back on her.

"You can forgive me but can I?" Dusk whispered. He stood there for a few moments and then turned back to Valkyrie. "They must be something I can do?"

"Make it up to me" Valkyrie said taking a another step closer.

"How?" Valkyrie grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His lips felt cold and smooth but it felt nice. Dusk kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened and Valkyrie put her hands in his black short hair. They broke away when they needed to breath.

Before they could say anything they heard a scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven leaped at a vampire and clawed at its head. It screamed and leaped into the air. Raven jumped into the air with it and kicked it across its jaw. The vampire fell onto the ground and Raven landed on top of it still on her feet. She grabbed her sword and stabbed the vampire while it was still on the ground. It started to claw at her but Raven jumped back and watched it die.

Skulduggery shot at a vampire but it dodged, he pushed with the air and the vampire was knocked into the wall, he threw a fire ball at the vampire and blew it of the balcony.

Raven turned just in time to see a vampire charging at her. But before it tackled her Dusk came from besides Raven and tackled it to the ground. Valkyrie also came from besides Raven and attacked the other vampires.

Their were kicks and punches, fire balls and the sound of a sword slashing and the firing of a gun for about another hour.

A vampire came up behind Valkyrie and clawed at her arm. It went deep into her flesh and Valkyrie screamed. Dusk pushed Valkyrie out of the way and punched the vampire in its stomach. When Dusk had finished with the vampire he went over to Valkyrie.

"You okay?" Dusk asked Valkyrie. Valkyrie smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as a thankyou. Valkyrie looked look at Raven and notice Raven staring at her.

Raven back away from Valkyrie and stopped until her back hit the railing around the balcony she leaped onto the railing and balanced on it gracefully and crouched. She stayed there for a few moments and then her eyes turned back red and her skin turned pale again and her sharp teeth and nails turned back to normal.

"Sorry" Raven whispered while jumping of the railing. "I haven turned into my vampire side for a while and you were bleeding" Raven looked at the gash on Valkyrie's arm. Raven started walking and then stopped she frowned and looked down at her stomach. She lifted her shirt and her eyes went wide. There was a massive gash in her stomach and it was bleeding.

"Ah shit" Raven muttered for the third time that night before fainting. Skulduggery caught her and picked her up bridal style. Valkyrie saw something move from the corner of her eye and screamed. Harrison appeared besides Skulduggery and knocked him down he picked up Raven and jumped of the balcony. Skulduggery leaped from the ground and jumped of the balcony after him. Dusk and Valkyrie followed and when they landed they saw Skulduggery fighting Timmy.

Harrison laid Raven on the ground and took out a needle. He stabbed the needle into her arm and a black liquid went into her bloodstream. Dusk and Valkyrie ran towards Harrison. He laughed at them as they came running over. Raven rose from the ground and hissed at them. Valkyrie and Dusk stopped running.

You could see Raven's veins and they were a sick black colour. Raven turned into her vampire side and crouched getting ready to attack Valkyrie and Dusk.

* * *

sorry for spelling mistakes and blah blah blah it was kinda rushed

i will update soon.....am writing another chapter right now.

please review


	8. Forever and Goodbye

_Valkyrie looked at Raven and then Dusk. Dusk stared at Raven and then turn towards Valkyrie and started to run towards Skulduggery._

"_Where are you going?!" Valkyrie asked running after him._

"_My father has her under his control somehow" Dusk answered her. Valkyrie frowned and Dusk stopped running._

"_Someone has to talk some sense into her" Dusk continued._

"_Cant you?. I mean you are her brother" Valkyrie asked. Dusk looked at Skulduggery and answered Valkyrie without looking away from Skulduggery._

"_It might work better if its someone she loves" Dusk muttered. Valkyrie frowned and looked at Skulduggery and then something clicked in her head._

"_She loves him" Valkyrie whispered. But Dusk was already running again towards Skulduggery._

_Skulduggery used the air and blew Timmy into the wall. Dusk ran up to Skulduggery._

"_We will handle Timmy, you take care of Raven" Dusk told Skulduggery. Skulduggery was confused at first but when he looked at Raven he understood. _

_Skulduggery ran to Raven and stopped a few feet away._

"_Raven?" Skulduggery asked. Raven didn't respond and hissed. They both started to move around in circles Raven never took her eyes of off Skulduggery._

"_Raven, Its me Skulduggery" Raven hissed again. Her head started to hurt. She leaped at Skulduggery and tackled him to the ground. She punched and he blocked and then rolled over and leaped onto his feet. Raven charged at him and Skulduggery dodged one of her kicks._

"_Raven you must remember!" Skulduggery said while he dodged another punch. Raven stopped attacking when the pain in her head became worse, she put her hands on both sides of her head and hissed wanting the pain to go away. Skulduggery took his chance and walked up to Raven. Raven shoved him away and hissed at him. Ravens body then came covered in shadows and she fell to her knees. She grabbed the grass beneath her which died once she touched it. She started to scream and the pain in her head was now burning, it felt like her brain was melting._

_Skulduggery slowly walked up to Raven and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed both her hands. When he grabbed her hands. He didn't turn to dust or die his bones grew flesh and organs grew inside him. _

"_Raven please remember, I love you" Skulduggery whispered._

_Valkyrie threw a fireball at Timmy and kicked him across his jaw. She turned to see Raven and Skulduggery both kneeling on the ground. Raven was covered in dark black magic and Valkyrie gasped. Skulduggery was holding Ravens hands and kept turning back from a skeleton to a human and kept on going back and forth._

_Raven screamed as the burning in her head was painful. She couldn't hear or feel anything but she heard a faint whisper coming from Skulduggery._

"_Raven please remember, I love you"_

Raven gasped and everything returned to her. The burning pain in her head faded to just a headache. Raven felt tears fall down her cheeks and her body retuned to normal. The dark magic faded away and Raven looked at Skulduggery. She looked at his human face and notice that the rest of his body was now human as well. Raven leaped onto Skulduggery and hugged him close. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. They both rose from the ground.

"Ha!. You've think you have won!" Hissed Harrison. They both turned to see Harrison standing a few feet away he was holding a knife which was covered in a green liquid. Harrison lunged for Raven and Raven was to weak to react. Harrison came at her to quickly and she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Someone shoved her out of the way and the knife plunged into the person's stomach. Skulduggery hissed in pain as the knife was stabbed into him. He fell to the ground. Raven looked at Harrison and clicked her fingers. Her sword came into her hand. Viper wrapped himself around the sword 

"Now you die" Raven said. She smiled and flung her arm. The sword hit Harrison in the arm and he hissed. Raven jumped into the air and kicked him across the jaw. Viper attacked and hit Harrison in his stomach. He tried to punch but Raven went down and tripped him from under his feet. Raven kicked him in the ribs and grabbed him by the neck, keeping him down on the ground.

"This is for mum" Raven said. She lifted her sword above his leg and brought it down. Harrison screamed as the sword cut into his flesh. Blood poured everywhere and Raven ripped the sword out making the pain worse.

"This is for me and Dusk." Raven threw the sword up into the air. Dusk leaped into the air and grabbed the sword and as he fell Dusk brought the sword above his head. When he landed on his feet the sword dived into Harrisons chest. Harrison screamed and started to shake as blood poured out and his skin turned to dust.

Harrison Gordon was no more.

Raven ran over to Skulduggery and kneeled besides him. Valkyrie pulled out the knife and green liquid came out. Raven touched the green stuff and sniffed it. She flinched.

"Its poison" Raven sobbed. Valkyrie's eyes went wide and she looked down at Skulduggery.

"What are you trying to say?" Valkyrie asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"His dead" Raven sobbed. Raven started crying and rested her head on Skulduggery's chest. Raven laid there and cried. Valkyrie started crying and Dusk put his arms around her.

Raven laid there ignoring the sounds around her and the noise of Valkyrie crying. Raven closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely. She sobbed and couldn't feel her legs. Her heart was beating so hard in her ribcage it hurt. Raven felt her heart breaking down and her mind shutting down. Then I single thought came into her head.

_The chosen one can do things no Necromancer has ever done before…….._

Raven gasped and looked up. She wiped away her tears and looked at Skulduggery. She placed her hands on his chest and concentrated.

She felt the dark magic cover her body and concentrated harder. She felt the burning pain in her head but ignored it, She shut her eyes and focused. Her body started to tingle and Raven felt the dark magic move from her to Skulduggery. Raven opened her eyes and felt the burning pain in her head fade away. She removed her hands and the dark magic also faded away. Valkyrie stopped crying and everyone looked at Skulduggery waiting for a sudden movement or sound.

They sat there and it started to rain but no one cared. Valkyrie got up from the ground and Dusk got up with her.

"I don't think its working" Valkyrie sobbed and started to walk away. Dusk gave Raven a sad smile and followed Valkyrie.

Raven sobbed and placed her hand on his heart.

"Always love you" Raven sobbed and gave him a quick kiss on his cold lips before getting up from the ground and walking away. Raven had almost reached the door when she heard the most beautiful voice.

"I'll always love you to Raven" Raven froze and turned around slowly. Skulduggery was smiling and walking slowly towards her. Raven screamed and ran towards him. Raven jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tight. Valkyrie appeared at the back door and also screamed. Valkyrie tackled them both to the ground and gave Skulduggery a hug. They all laughed and they all got up from the ground. Raven was still clinging to Skulduggery.

"Eh Raven you can let go now" Skulduggery said.

"Never!" Raven said while smiling. She gave him a quick kiss and jumped down. They all went inside. Dusk smiled when he saw Skulduggery and patted him on the back. Skulduggery smiled back and everyone sat down. Raven sat down next to Skulduggery and linked arms with him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Valkyrie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Dusk also came into the kitchen and Valkyrie smiled at him. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dusk"

"No, Thank you Valkyrie" Valkyrie smiled and put her lips on Dusk's. He kissed back and the two stood there for a few moments enjoying the kiss. When…….

"HOLY SHIT!" Skulduggery yelled when he came into the kitchen and saw the two kissing. Dusk and Valkyrie quickly broke apart and Raven came into the kitchen to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked Skulduggery.

"Nothing, just caught these two having a little makeout session" Skulduggery muttered. Valkyrie blushed scarlet red and Dusk had a sudden interest in the floor. Valkyrie was about to say something but Skulduggery bet her.

"Umm this is awkward now so am not going to say anything" Skulduggery said and then he lunged out of the room. Raven arched an eyebrow and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stood holding Skulduggery's skeleton hand and looked at the black rose she was holding. She smiled and placed the rose on the grave that had 'Raven Gordon' Written in a fancy script.

"Love you mum" Raven said. She smiled and Skulduggery gave her a hug. They walked back to the Bentley but Raven came to a sudden stop.

"Something wrong Raven?" Skulduggery asked while wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Its nothing, I just feel like this isn't over" Raven muttered. Skulduggery laughed and started to stroke her cheek.

"It may be over it may not who knows" Skulduggery said with a shrug.

"If anything does happen am sure amazing wonderful me will be able to stop it" Skulduggery said cheerfully. Raven rolled her eyes and then grinned. Skulduggery grabbed her chin and leaned in and his teeth touched her lips

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valkyrie found Dusk on the balcony. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Dusk?" Valkyrie asked. Every since he killed his father Dusk had been acting different. Valkyrie wanted to know what was wrong.

"Valkyrie we need to talk" Dusk whispered. Valkyrie was shocked at first but then nodded and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to speak.

"Valkyrie….am leaving" Dusk mumbled.

Valkyrie's hands dropped "Why?!"

"Am trying to decide what to do with my life"

Valkyrie frowned "I don't understand"

"Valkyrie listen, When I was evil I enjoyed the blood and the killing, you know being evil, killing my dad made me realise that but I also enjoyed being good as well so am trying to decide and I think I need some time to think"

Valkyrie gasped and looked down at her feet.

"I understand, I'll wait for you"

Dusk smiled and started to stroke her cheek "I may be gone for awhile but I promise you I will come back"

Valkyrie smiled "Good, and if you decide to become evil again I will kick you butt" Valkyrie joked. Dusk laughed and pulled her into a embrace and stroked her hair.

"I have a really good reason to become good"

"Really? And what might that be".

Valkyrie pulled back a bit so she could look at him. Dusk smiled. "Why you of course dear Valkyrie" Valkyrie smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes. Dusk leaned in and kissed her. Valkyrie kissed back and the kiss deepened but then Dusk pulled away.

"I love you" Dusk said before jumping of the balcony.

Valkyrie felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I love you to" Valkyrie yelled out knowing Dusk would hear. Valkyrie looked up at the stars and smiled.

"He'll come back don't worry" Raven said pulling her into a hug. Valkyrie smiled.

"Of course he will" Valkyrie whispered and smiled.

THE END.


End file.
